thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 81
Vol. 3 Issue 81 is the seventeenth issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 81th issue overall. This is the second and final part of Bog story arc. Synopsis J''ackie Estacado'', in his quest to destroy all of The Sovereign’s remaining vessels, must first overcome an ancient swamp creature known only as “Bog”. And if an unbeatable ancient creature wasn’t enough, Jackie will also have to contend with the unkillable mercenary known only as Scab! Featuring a brand new cover by regular The Darkness artist Michael Broussard. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Candace Cypress * Bog * Regis Tyne * Dev Ravada * Colborne * Deckard * The Sovereign * Scab * Scab's Driver * Colborne's Henchman Plot Summary Previously In order to save Jackie, Candace gets into a boat and leaves the temple, drawing the Bog away. As they leave, Jackie gets out of the water. Meanwhile, two henchmen are driving Scab to the swamp. The men begin to discuss what kind of powers the mercenary has, that he can survive fatal wounds. Suddenly, Scab awakens from his sleep and reveals that he has no powers. It's just that he doesn't feel pain. Insulted by how one of the men call him, he throws the henchmen out of the car and drives away. Back at the swamp, Candace returns to her store as Regis and Dev watches her. Back at the temple, Jackie kills an alligator and begins to navigate his way out of the swamp. Meanwhile, the mercenary leader Deckard calls his boss and informs that Scab hasn't returned yet. At that moment, a police car nearly runs over him. Scab gets out of the car and asks Deckard who he needs to kill. At the store, Regis and Dev questioned Candace as to what happened to Jackie. Candace says that the Bog drowned Jackie. They refuse to believe that Jackie is dead and insists Candace to take them to the temple. Suddenly, a grenade is thrown into the store. The group manages to evade the explosion, but Regis and Dev are knocked out. Candace is then confronted by Deckard and Scab. As they approach her, Candace crawls to the water and touches it. Out of the water emerges the Bog and attacks Scab. As the Bog overpowers the mercenary, Scab manages to stick a grenade into the monster. The explosions incapacitates the Bog, while Scab loses an arm. Jackie then appears and cuts Scab's stomach open. Jackie asks Candace to give him the statue. After some convincing, Candace shows the Sovereign's statue pendant and destroys it. He then checks on Regis and Dev, and the group proceeds to leave. Meanwhile, Deckard informs Colborne that they're no oil in the swamp. The Bog then awakens and slowly crawls back to the swamp. Suddenly, Deckard is startled by Scab who tells him to help him pick up his guts. To be continued... Trivia * Phil Hester before worked on the DC's Swamp Thing, which was the main inspiration for the Bog story arc. Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3